Life in Prison
by BunnyxGirl
Summary: When your stuck in prison with some of the worst people, what's the only choice left? Make allies. It could save your life. Literally. AU, OOC, And of course, NxF pairing! Rated M for some obscene words and spice, winks.


I thought I'd try something out of my capacity and understanding. This will be a tough story since I have no idea about any of the legal system or the life that goes on inside, but I'll try my best to make it realistic as possible... maybe. =P Drama is always best!

I apologize if I get anything wrong. I'd also ask if anybody has any ideas about prison life or even how the system work, anything that I could use, please let me know.

I'm actually nervous writing this story, but I'd like to continue if it catches your interest.

Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

I stood there as hands roved all over my naked body, every inch, from top to bottom and not missing a spot. The search was so violating. Making me want to puke where they placed their hands at.

I was given back what was left of my sanity when I was handed the orange jumpsuit I was told to strip of.

Once I had them on, the next thing I knew I was shoved face front to the wall. I grunted as my body made an impact on it.

The woman came repugnantly close to my ear trying to provoke me. Her tone was full of disrepute and aggravation. "Oh, you're going to love it here princess." Her voice lingered on the last word longer than needed.

I rolled my eyes. Fantastic. There's nothing better than to be spoken into my ear so sensually.

Soon my arms were angrily yanked behind me as I felt cold metal meet them and lock them in place.

Even still I felt so calm. I really hadn't a care in the world what was happening. Everything was done and over with. I had nothing to lose.

Icy hands grabbed my blonde hair hard and yanked it back so my head was tilted back. I watched from the corner of my eyes the owner of the female voice once again speak so close to my face, "Keep that attitude up princess and you won't last a day in there."

So annoying.

"Whatever do you mean officer?" I smiled so impassively that the policewoman frowned and let my hair go. I was tugged off the wall and directed to the next room. It was pretty difficult keeping pace with the damned leg shackles.

"Your cold exterior won't work in here. They're going to break ya…Then again, that prissy face might actually let you live to see another day."

"Thanks for the advice officer." The words slid off my tongue so steadily that it annoyed the crap out of the officer and she pushed me into the next room.

"Take her to her cell." She angrily spoke to an orange haired officer and slammed the metal barred door shut.

I smirked as I saw her walking away irritated.

I saw my new officer's name tag. Teana Lanster.

"You don't want to make the officers your enemy." She spoke coolly.

I really didn't give a shit. They can have my head for all I care.

The officer grabbed my cuffs from behind and led me to the next room where the cells were located. Once I entered, immediately whistles and shouts hollered at me.

"Hey pretty mama!"

"Ain't ya a pretty thang?"

"Can I see those jewels of yours?"

"What'd you do? Lie to your daddy?"

Laughter broke out and more shouts escaped to the air. Dozens of hands stuck out their cells.

Oh great. More horny whores. For a female prison, it didn't seem any different from the men's.

We walked a few more long ways down the corridor, out of that section and into another sector that was separated by a heavy guarded metal door with only a glass window at the top. Probably bullet proof.

Immediately I could feel the difference in air between the two divisions. Here it was more dark and heavy. More cold and isolated. It was quiet, like a silent mourning.

The officer came to a stop in the middle of the segment and I stood in front of my new cell. I could see my new cellmate laying inside there, careless to my arrival.

At least I'll have a roommate that wouldn't bother me.

The officer opened the cell and I walked inside after being handed a blanket and a pillow and soon released of my cuff and shackles.

"You were already told of all the rules, so I'll get to the point. No funny business. No drugs, fighting, kissing, or anything you'd think would make you in trouble. All inmates wake up at 6. Breakfast starts at 7 and duties for block D begin at 7:30. Check in at 9:30 and Lights off by 12." As soon as she said it. she locked the cell behind me and left. Quick to the point much?

I swiftly turned around and stood there. The cell was dirty, solid, and cold. My bed was on the opposite wall from my cellmate who was lying on her back, reading. There was a small toilet in the back corner with a small wall barrier. I smirked. So much for privacy.

As soon as I went over to place my pillow and blanket on my bed, my new cellmate spoke, "Name's Hayate Yagami."

I quirked an eyebrow. I thought she would have left me alone. So much for getting my hopes up.

I ignored her and proceeded to lie on my bed. It surprised me. This bed was more comfortable than it looked.

My cellmate closed her book and sat up, looking at me. "One rule in here, Barbie." I frowned. First it was princess. Now Barbie? Really? "Pick your allies. It gets ugly if you're alone."

I disregarded her remark and turned to my side, facing the wall.

"What's a Barbie like you in here for?"

I take back my previous observation. It seems she's intent on pestering me. Hopefully she'll give up.

"This cool exterior you got going for you," She made a circular motion of her hand at me. "That's good for you, ya know? But it ain't going to work in here. So might as well choose me before you break."

I turned my head, my shoulder slightly angled back. "I wouldn't need your protection."

"Ah! She speaks." She grinned. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

I sighed and returned to facing the wall.

"Then you could protect me instead." I once again looked back at her exacerbated. Was she serious? She only smiled. "You seem to be thinking I'm joking. I'm hardly one that jokes."

For some reason, I hardly believe that. Even if she looks delicate to me, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right? She probably did something worthwhile to be sent to prison. Still, she didn't seem to be cocky or boasting of such merits. She even tried to make herself look weak by asking for me to protect her.

I sighed. Might as well get this over with and enlighten her so that she'll let me get some sleep. ""Fate Testarossa." I replied back.

Her smile only grew wider and she nodded before lying herself. Immediately the lights went off. Did she think it meant I chose her in the end?

My new life in prison. Such joy. Whatever, I'll manage. There's nobody that's holding me back anyways.

* * *

Well, what'd you think?

I hope it was any good. I'm not really good with working outside of my comfort zone. I write more of a fantasy, romance, adventure type. This realistic picture is hard to keep up. Hopefully I won't stray far from the story plot I thought about.

It is kind of refreshing though. I won't have to come up with these insane ideas that gets my head hurting thinking of ways to solve things. When realistic things, you just write what really could happen in real life.

I know it's OOC and I don't really have a character development, but I'm willing to try to work with these characters if you are willing to continue with me :)


End file.
